Ephemeral
by Ina-Hina
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, she finds out quickly. Not her life. Not her name. Not even her soul.
1. Pup

**Hey there! Whether you came from my other fic, Alignment or if you're coming here completely new (in which case check out Alignment lol), welcome to Ephemeral! Because nothing lasts forever amirite. The chapters here are going to be generally short but staggered out. I've written 90% of this fic and when it's published corresponds to events in Alignment.**

 **But this is perfectly fine to read as a standalone too! I actually rather like what I've written for this story, so regardless I would've published it either way. I love constructive criticism but try not to spoil Alignment in the review box here. I really appreciate it!**

 **So please enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

She remembered warmth. Not the sort that caused her to curl into herself under a blanket in contentment but suffocating and she clawed at her throat with the need for _anything_ else.

She also remembered a fist slamming into her jaw—then, she fell. But what after that? Her predeveloped mind scrambled for answers in the hope she'd distract herself from her inability to move without a Herculean effort.

She couldn't remember anything else. She was a person. Yes, a person. A woman? Yes, that felt right. Name? All that could come to mind was, 'What's in a name?' If she'd remembered the words to do so, she would've cursed.

Then, a high-pitched wail and the beeping of a monitor. Her chest tightened, and she mustered the strength to shake her body. Her baby—her baby was being taken again, she couldn't let them—

She forgot what she was thinking when she was blinded (and it only then occurred to her she'd been blind).

And when she took her first breath, she cried in relief, and all was forgotten.

* * *

Echiko. Her name. She thinks. That's the word they say most often, and she likes the way it rolls off their tongues.

But her only problem is she doesn't know who _they_ are. Everything blurs and melts together, and her eyes often remained closed because the room is just too bright. If she could trust her hearing (which was horribly hypersensitive—she could hear a single cricket if given a chance), there are two of them and both women. At first, she doesn't find herself too bothered with the labels they give themselves. Eventually a single syllable found itself common when they spoke about themselves.

Kaa.

She finds it not too much of a bother to restrict herself to small, infantile movements. She accepts reincarnation easily, having been a vigorous believer in her previous life.

She thinks she was. She remembers in fragments; an image of a television, a car, a city. A few words here and there.

A scream or three.

Her real concern is if this form is a reward or curse? The question plagues her for some time, the sins of then weighing down her now.

Only her mothers' (and she had come to accept them as just that) smiles placate her, and she giggles for them. She will make amends through them, she thinks.

* * *

Her first few months pass by without incident. She is docile and sweet towards her parents, only crying if she is startled or she needs changing. Her Mama, (who she'd taken to calling in her head) is home the most often, and she grows familiar with her presence. Children are hypersensitive to their parents' location, she thinks as she braces herself for her Mum's boisterous entrance. She felt her walking through the door, the way she stops to kiss Mama tenderly before bounding up the stairs to her room.

And if she can't feel her, she _smells_ her. She thinks her parents know of her sensitive nose and as a result different scents are gradually introduced to her.

"Where's Kaa's favourite pup?"

She somewhat understands, and gurgles a reply, reaching up and out of her crib. She relies on her instincts to respond to her Mum's hugs. Her touch is kind, but unfamiliar. She recognises the Japanese, however that does not help in her understanding whatsoever. Slowly, if she tries hard, she can decipher words here and there, respond to more than her name.

Food. Water. Sleep. Outside. Dog. Leaf.

Makes sense to learn the necessities, she thinks, but why is leaf so important?

Then she hears 'ninja.' At first, in a story, where she assumes the word will stay. But, her Mama and Mum use it again, and again in what is (to them) a normal conversation. Echiko (because she had long discarded her other name), begins to wonder if she is the child of drug users.

She discards the idea as preposterous, and simply labels her parents weird, returning to stacking alphabet blocks.

* * *

"Echiko-chan, let's go on a walk!"

Mama hefts her up from the crib, resting her on her hip. She is capable of crawling now, but needs to wait longer for her body to grow to withstand walking. Hazy memories of outside stay with her, but her spirit, no matter how old, couldn't fight against human biology.

So why could her Mama?

When she jumps from their apartment balcony, Echiko screams. When she lands on another roof, she could not even sob her shock was so great. Her Mama immediately turns back for home and holds her close, stroking her hair.

"It's alright, oh I'm so sorry Echiko-chan."

She doesn't need an innate understanding of the Japanese language to know what she's saying. From then on, her Mama takes a slower pace when she introduces her to this strange mode of transport until Echiko begrudgingly enjoys the thrill. Their excursions become more frequent and her Mama tries to show the village to her (and vice versa occasionally).

She stares up at a cliff face that truly lives up to its name. At its very left, an imposing head. Her Mama notices her confusion and titters, pointing up to the stony-faced man.

"That's our Hokage, Echiko-chan. He made our village, Konoha, and all the trees here!" A few approving nods from passers-by. "His name is Senju Hashirama."

Hokage. A new word she thinks as her parent whisks her away to the dango stand.

At least food is still good.

She tries to convince herself her Mama must be a gymnast and _obviously_ that's why she can jump distances suicidal for the average human being.

Then her Mum walks across the ceiling to retrieve her wooden star from atop the fan and Echiko concludes light heartedly she is now a character in a fantasy RPG, and simply puts the matter to rest entirely. Wherever she is, she's meant to be.

She never knew how eerily close she was to the truth.


	2. Snakelet

**Oops here I am with another short-ass update despite having 20k written.**

 **Oopsie Doopsie ;D**

 **CuteCat123: I find your comment both ironic and amusing. But your sniffer is correct :D**

 **fanofthisfiction: ...truthfully, i just forgot to put one in.**

 **chloemika: Thank you!**

 **This chapter will reveal a v important character if you hadn't guessed already haha. Read, fave/follow and revieeeeeeeew my lovely audience! nothing makes me happier :)**

 **Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas!**

She's nine months when they first meet. Her Mama scoops her up one day and says they need to go visit a friend (Echiko took pride in her now basic knowledge of Japanese speech). Mama's smile is pinched at the corners, and Echiko pokes them worriedly.

The house they arrive at is no more than a shack, sitting on a small hill on the outskirts of the village. She peers curiously at its door, rotting and possessing multiple cracks.

"Mitsuko-san, it's Yuri."

She hasn't heard her mother's name before, and looks up at her features curiously. She isn't up to date on Japanese etymology, so she can't comment on how perfectly it fit her. But it is pretty in its simplicity, just like her Mama.

The door creaks open and a pale faced, petite woman emerges from it, an infant in her arms. Echiko thought she must be sick to possess such a white shade, however her Mama shows no concern.

"Good afternoon, Yuri-san," she greets quietly, golden eyes fixating themselves on the ground. "Thank you for coming. I really hope I'm not bothering you."

Mama, much like her Mum, isn't one for formalities and pulls her in for a baby-laden hug. Echiko examines the other child by sniffing curiously. Her stares don't go unnoticed and her Mama and Mitsuko smile, albeit the latter tiredly. Her Mama holds her out proudly.

"Mitsuko-san, meet Inuzuka Echiko," she announces.

"Ah, so she took Hasami's name?"

Her Mum's name. It suits her, she thinks.

"Yes, it's unhealthy to dwell on it, but we think it's best. Just in case something happens, her clan will take her in."

She doesn't know those words, but she knows the tone. They are talking about death. She whines unappreciatively, and her Mama presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry Echiko, it is a bit windy out here isn't it?" Mama titters. "Mitsuko-san, may we come in?" Mitsuko nods, shuffling inside, child in tow. The inside is in slightly better shape than the exterior and though cramped, it's clear they have running water. In a corner, the kitchen, if it deserves the name. There are only two rooms; the bathroom and…everything else.

Echiko feels grateful for her crib, seeing the sorry state of Mitsuko's child's bed.

"I didn't, um, introduce him, did I?" Mitsuko pushes up her glasses nervously and in the different lighting Echiko realises how very young she is. "Orochimaru—he, er, wanted it to be that."

My Mama smiles and gently strokes the infant's head. "He's beautiful, Mitsuko-san," she says earnestly. "Now, how about we leave these two to get acquainted while we sort out this mess." She's thrust into a makeshift playpen alongside Orochimaru and for the first time finds herself in another child's sole company.

She watches her Mama and Mitsuko for a while as they chat together and move numerous boxes. It bores her though, and there is an insistent hand tugging at her hair. Echiko growls quietly, as her Mum does on the rare occasion where she's misbehaving. The boy doesn't quite take the hint though, and only claps his hands together now he's gained her full attention.

She tilts her head as he takes her hair into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Analysis apparently complete, he carefully removes the honey-coloured strands and leaves Echiko with saliva covered split ends. She doesn't snap, but runs her fingers through his surprisingly long raven locks, undoing any knots she finds. He gurgles to her and Echiko wonders if she was a real child if she would understand what he means.

After a while, she decides she likes Orochimaru. He is quiet and happy to lean against her as she thinks. He thinks too, she knows; his gaze is too sharp, and it drifts towards the door occasionally before snapping back to his mother. Echiko feels the same something she experiences in her parents in Orochimaru and it _jumps_ whenever he focuses on the door for too long. This jump blocks her ears, nose and her very core; it is eerily similar to the suffocation she felt before she entered this life. If only for her own sake, she distracts him with a gurgle and is soon partaking in what she hopes is a serious debate about politics.

A few hours of hard work by their mothers later (excluding their designated lunch break) and they wipe their brows, and even Mitsuko cracks a wide smile. Orochimaru and Echiko are curled up beside each other, half asleep.

"I was worried how she'd deal with other children," Yuri confesses. Echiko opens her eyes slowly, roused by her Mama's voice. "But it looks like that was all for nothing." She turns to her friend and grins. "Next time, you should help us clean out our wardrobe—Hasami is such a hoarder! 'Oh, but Yuri-chan, I need this kunai; Hokage-sama himself saw it!' Honestly, you should hear her." Yuri laughs and pats Mitsuko's back. "You, on the other hand, are a natural at cleaning."

Mitsuko blushes and squeaks a 'thank you'. Echiko nods back to sleep just as there is a knock at the door.


	3. Namekuji

***sneak 100***

She takes her first step at ten months. Her Mama is out most of the day, and her Mum is cooking dinner when she walks in. Echiko sits dutifully beside Hasami until she walks into the kitchen. Echiko lets out a happy giggle and instinctively moves towards her.

Yuri screams.

Hasami howls.

Echiko is scooped up between two sets of arms and her parents begin a comedic argument in their struggle for her. She doesn't mind the occasional tug, and takes comfort in their embrace.

Dessert precedes dinner that night, much to her and Hasami's delight.

* * *

On her first birthday, she is taken to the Inuzuka compound for the first time. She sniffs, and finds the smells extraordinarily pleasant. Her Mum barks approvingly as she wanders towards the fields.

"See Yuri? She knows her roots alright." Hasami wraps an arm around her wife's waist, pulling them together. "Don't worry pup, you'll get to go soon." She ruffles Echiko's hair but still pulls her away. She kicks the front door lightly, and a man with similar tattoos receives them. "Pup, this is your uncle Tsubasa. Give him hell."

Echiko purses her lips and promptly latches onto his leg, wrapping her arms around him.

"Eh? This can't be Hasami-imouto's pup; she's too cute." He winks at Yuri. "Can definitely see the resemblance for you though, Yuri-chan."

Hasami delicately picks Echiko up and hands her to the other woman before getting on all fours and throwing herself at Tsubasa. "Who're you to talk? You're still a whiny bastard who can't even get laid, _Inuzuka-sama_." She snarls, but it's obviously all in jest.

"Bas-ta'd," Echiko echoes, and all three adults stare. She smiles widely and Tsubasa begins to howl with laughter. Yuri and Hasami were less impressed, with the former glaring severely at the latter.

"Aki—Aki! Get over 'ere! It's the pup's first word" An intimidatingly large dog pads over, and huffs, though does nuzzle her master's hand. He crouches to her level and pets her much like he did Aki. "Say it again, sweetie."

"Bastard!" She exclaims, with more gusto this time.

Yuri pales and shoves her wife off her. "Look at what you've done!" She moans.

Aki falls to her side and kicks up her legs, chest heaving. "She's an Inuzuka alright." She stretches and is upright once more, circling and sniffing Echiko.

She reaches out her hands to comb her fingers through the dog's mane instantly, 'ooing' and 'ahing'. "Bastard," she says seriously to Aki, holding her head, and the ninken nips her nose gently.

"She'll have no trouble finding her partner," she tells her Mum softly. Hasami pretends to be sniffing, when in fact she is sniffling. Her face is never so sombre, and Echiko cries, waddling to her.

"Sorry pup, did I scare you?" Hasami hefts her up and smothers her in pecks. "I'm just really happy you're going to have your own doggie." Aki harrumphs. "I don't think she knows the word, Aki."

Echiko cocks her head and gazes back down at Aki. She knows a talking dog should worry her, but so should the rest of this world. Best to take it as it comes; she appears less suspicious that way too.

She is eventually allowed inside and thrown to the mercy of adoring aunts, uncles and cousins, human and canine. She lets herself be happy, and adjusts herself to the physical nature of her family. _Her family_. It sounds so wonderful, but so foreign. They leave with gifts by the pile, though Echiko is loathe to separate from Aki, who sacrifices her dignity to let the infant snuggle against her.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Chiko-chan?" Yuri asks.

"Mhm!" The girl jumps excitedly, pawing her presents.

"Heh, do we even have the room to store all these?" Hasami hums thoughtfully.

Echiko doesn't really have time to ponder why they don't see her Mama's family. That night, she squeals when Mitsuko, Orochimaru's father (whose name she never really bothered to learn) and the toddler himself greet them and her birthday cake is brought out. She blows out her first candle. One year down.

She spares a thought for the before, which she remembers more and more by the day.

She wishes she didn't.

* * *

She and Orochimaru are taken by Mitsuko to the park—Konoha's most beautiful feature thanks to the Hokage. Mitsuko dozes on a bench, eyes half closed. Echiko, being the elder by three months, takes it upon herself to lead him about and away from trouble.

"Chiko," he whines, tugging against her grip. She wants to give his mother a rest though, and resists.

"Oro, Kaa sleepy," she informs, frowning. "We play." Now the basics of Japanese were drilled into her head, she is now struggling to pull herself back from creating fully formed sentences. She hopes she is talking normally.

The pale boy considers this, and after a glance at Mitsuko, nods. "Play Ninja."

Echiko agrees, albeit reluctantly. Her parents' lucrative profession always worries her. Her Mama is one of the founders of the 'T&I' department (and Echiko had not forgotten so much to not know what those letters stood for) and her Mum took missions outside the village often, occasionally for weeks at a time. She doesn't mind the moral implications rather than she's frightened one day she won't come home.

They run about, clashing with wooden kunai and though Orochimaru is a natural, Echiko's intellect keeps him at bay. The boy is enthusiastic and has a variety of battle cries he uses with much gusto. Half an hour into this endeavour, Echiko hears a whine from behind. Immediately, she turns and sniffs.

"Ji-jii!"

"Come princess, you need to make friends your own age—and that frog boy doesn't count." An overwhelming presence (chakra, she knew now) floods the park and even Mitsuko raises her head. The Shodaime gazes about the field, seemingly oblivious and spots Echiko and Orochimaru.

 _Please, no_.

"How about those two little munchkins, princess?" He nudges the blonde girl and she huffs, folding her arms.

The red haired woman on his arm giggles and kneels down to her. "Tsu-chan, they look friendly, don't they?"

Echiko hums from her post, sharing a look with Orochimaru. "Really?" He mutters, and she blinks. That's rather snarky compared to her friend's usual light demeanour. Though he hasn't interacted with many children, unlike Echiko who spends days at the Inuzuka compound wrestling with her cousins when her parents work.

"Mmm, but Obaa," she mumbles, losing her fight. She sighs. "Fine." She grasps the Hokage's hand and tugs him along until suddenly his large figure looms over the two children. "I'm Tsunade," she says promptly, hands on hip. "This is Ji-jii."

Echiko looks up at Hashirama in awe. He can make trees grow. Trees! Orochimaru is more pragmatic however, and bows deeply, pulling her down also.

"Hokage-sama," he greets. "Orochimaru, Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama." He elbows Echiko, and she flinches and quickly follows his lead.

"Inuzuka Echiko, Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama."

Hashirama laughs and pats their heads. "Yes, you will be fine companions for my granddaughter." Echiko blushes deeply. "Now, my wife will be watching you, so just go get her if you run into trouble."

"Mito-sama," Orochimaru voices, and the Shodaime nods.

"Good! Now have a good time, princess. Ji-jii needs to go back to work. Goodbye kiss?" Tsunade begrudgingly pecks his cheek and the most powerful shinobi in Konoha squeals. "That's my girl."

Mito sat with Mitsuko, and the latter's teeth chatters as she attempts conversation.

"Tsunade-sama, play Ninja with us?" Echiko offers, extending a hand. She takes it instantly and the Inuzuka relaxes. She expects the Senju heiress to be stuck up and demanding, but she cooperates and plays so nicely Echiko feels slight guilt for suspecting her.

Hasami is dumbfounded when Mitsuko confesses Uzumaki Mito has invited her and the children around for tea the next week.

* * *

Echiko, Orochimaru and Tsunade spend the next year together, with the occasional interference of a strange white haired boy. Through him, Echiko discovers Tsunade's monstrous strength as she throttles him when he attempts to tackle her and Orochimaru. Echiko and the boy promise to never anger her as long as they both shall live.

Her and Orochimaru's family find themselves at the Senju Estate often, and there they both meet Tobirama.

"A civilian and a mutt are the princess' companions?" He snips when she and Orochimaru run into his legs in the middle of a game of tag.

Orochimaru is the one to respond, with all the malice a three year-old could muster. "Tobirama-san." Which is a lot.

An insult, all three know, but not one the man can call out without being seen as extremely petty.

"Oji! Don't insult my friends!" Tsunade stomps down the hallway and Echiko is sure the man sweats. "Echiko-chan isn't a dog—you are though!" She leaps for him and Orochimaru mumbles they should leave before they get in trouble with their parents.

However, Hashirama has some sort of little brother being a shithead detector and intervenes before fleeing is necessary. "Princess!" He gasps, and tugs her off her more than displeased great-uncle. "Tobi, what did you do?" And the children giggle, gratified by the Hokage taking their side.

"He called Echiko-chan a mutt!—and, and, Orochi-kun a, a civilian; I-I don't know if that's bad though…" Tsunade trails off, both confused and fuming.

The man chuckles but slaps his brother upside the head all the same. "You do realise this is Inuzuka Hasami and Yuri-chan's kid, right?"

Tobirama opens his mouth to protest, but lowers his hand and ponders for a moment. After that moment passes, he grunts. "I'd rather kiss an Uchiha than invoke the wrath of Yuri-san."

Echiko beams widely; that's a compliment in the shinobi world.

* * *

At four, Echiko attends Hashirama's personal funeral, at the behest of Tsunade. She holds her friend tightly, and urges Orochimaru to do the same. Tsunade weeps and wails and clutches her grandfather's coffin tightly. For her sake, Echiko doesn't let her own tears spill for the man she had taken to calling uncle; who took his granddaughter and her friends on tours through the Hokage tower whenever he'd the time—who'd nicknamed each and every one of them.

Echiko feels Mitsuko's hand on her shoulder; it's hard to wait for her parents to come home, but Orochimaru's family makes it less so. The Inuzuka ask to take her in, but Mitsuko is her godmother and Echiko wouldn't take no for an answer, so the family moves into her apartment. She doesn't quite feel at home sobbing into Mitsuko's shoulder however, and instead leans against her son.

"People are fragile," he remarks, and she nods sadly.

Tsunade is taken away by Mito, who is equally dreary, and Tobirama moves to address the crowd growing ever closer. He is Hokage now, something Echiko knew she should have seen coming. Mitsuko clasps her and Orochimaru's hands, and tells them its time to leave.

Only that night, when she crawls into Orochimaru's futon does she feel safe enough to cry. He doesn't say a word, but she knows he watches, and she's grateful for this.


	4. Tadpole

**TW Warning. For anyone concerned will include the specific trigger in the AN down the bottom. Thanks yall.**

* * *

Orochimaru frequents the library now, and Echiko always follows along and spends the trip to and from wondering when she deemed herself fit to obey a pre-schooler. The library attendant, an elderly man with a soft spot for curious children, always makes space for them amidst the still cluttered building.

"We're still only just getting off the ground here," he tells them, hefting a box onto a shelf. "But you're welcome to read anything you'd like." He shifts his glance from side to side before whispering, "And if you see Jiraiya-kun, tell me straight away. He's been trying to prank me for the last week, and my poor back just can't take it."

Sure enough, half way through 'Chakra and its Basic Applications,' Echiko lifts her head, sniffing. "Smells like frogs," she mutters to her friend. He nods sagely, and a tuft of white hair poking through the shelves confirms their suspicions. "We know you're there," she informs him, and grins when he skulks out from behind cover.

"I can't ever sneak up on you two; it's not fair." He kicks a book, and Orochimaru raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Maybe you should get better at concealing your chakra then," the raven boy replies mildly, returning to their book.

"Don't go ahead of me," Echiko scolds, palming the book. They bicker, wrongly forgetting their companion until he's crouched an inch from Echiko's face and she shrieks. "Go away!" She pushes him back and he crashes to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" He barks back.

The librarian rushes through and upon spotting Jiraiya roars in a way Echiko didn't realise men his age could. "Jiraiya-gaki! I'll send you to Sarutobi-san for this!" He growls, and the boy cowers.

Orochimaru clicks his tongue and prods Echiko. "Finish the page. I have." And he smirks at her, and she can't do anything but sigh fondly and comply as Jiraiya is dragged out by the ear.

* * *

A month before she is due to begin the Academy, she is taken to the Inuzuka compound, where her uncle's wife, Tsubaki and her partner greet her.

"Echiko-chan, how would you like to have a partner?" She gestures to Ao and she claps her hands together.

"A puppy?! Do I get a puppy?!" She grasps

Ao chuckles and nuzzles her. "Yes, pup. They'll be your best friend, and you'll be theirs."

Echiko frowns and peers down at the dog. "But, how do I know if they're my best friend?"

Ao and Tsubaki glance at each other and reply in sync.

"You'll know."

* * *

"Mitsuko-obasan, look!" She bounds through the door, ball of white fluff in her arms and tattoos lining her cheeks.

Instead of her godmother, Orochimaru looks from his position atop the footstool, stirring the hotpot with interest. She falters; of course Mitsuko isn't around. That _is_ why Orochimaru is stuck making dinner. She hasn't quite been the same since Orochimaru's father fell in battle. Orochimaru himself doesn't seem to care much either way, having never really known his father. He was always on some sort of intelligence gathering mission or another, and left his mother in a state of poverty for as long as he could remember. Echiko somewhat understands how the deep-seeded resentment took root, despite knowing she could never feel that way about her Mum or Mama.

"Is that your ninken partner?" He inquires, and Echiko ignores her pity for jealousy because he simply knows _everything_ about _her_ clan. But she forgets when he leaves his post to lean over the dog and pets it gently. When it licks his finger, he squeaks and Echiko giggles because when was the last time _Orochimaru squeaked_?

"Mhm! His name is Shiromaru!" Unimaginative on her part, but at least she knew what it meant then. "Isn't he the cutest, Oro?"

He purses his lips and looks away, cheeks tinging pink. Echiko always sympathised with Orochimaru; his pale skin made his rare moments of fluster all the more emphasised. "I suppose so."

Shiromaru yawns and gazes up at Echiko, yipping gently. "This is Oro, Shiromaru. He's my other best friend, so you gotta be nice." Shiromaru ponders following his partner's first orders while he sniffs the boy. He eventually barks at him and while Orochimaru is taken aback, Echiko laughs again. "He likes you."

The boy huffs and returns to the pot. "You're lucky we have bones."

She thinks she had a dog back then too, but she can't recall what or when. It couldn't compare to this bundle of joy, whatever it was. She sits at the table, Shiromaru chewing on her lap and Orochimaru beside her, sneaking curious glances at the dog every now and then.

(It didn't matter if she couldn't remember. Nothing then could compare to now.)

* * *

A week before the Academy, Tsunade visits for the first time in what seems an aeon.

"Obaachan's doing really well," she says, wolfing down Orochimaru's onigri. "Tobi-oji said he's still scared of her, so she's gonna be healthy and stay for a long, long _, long_ tme. And your tattoos look so cool, Echiko-chan!" She hears a whine, and looks down at Shiromaru, who gazes pointedly up at her food. "Echiko-chan, you spoil him," she chides, and Echiko stifles a grin because _Tsunade-hime_ is against indulgence?

"Just give it to him, Tsunade-san. He won't shut up if you don't." Orochimaru narrows his eyes down at the pup—he made cooking so difficult even his cuteness wouldn't save him now.

"Don't be so hard on him, he's just a puppy," Echiko hums from the sink scrubbing dishes. "Just give him my plate, it's fine." She finds herself taking on more chores around the house, as Mitsuko closes in further and further. Only Orochimaru can coax her outside the apartment, and the worry for his mother is evident in every furtive glance at 'her' bedroom door. If her Mama was here, she would know what to do, she thinks sadly.

But for now, she simply cleans. She insists on taking on most work, since she is technically older, and lets Orochimaru handle the cooking. She has a distinct memory of burning pasta because she didn't realise it needed water to boil. She's not sure why out of everything that's what she remembers, but it has her sniggering whenever she thinks on it.

She stacks the plates to the side, and jumps off her stool. "I'll go ask Mitsuko-obasan if she wants anything." Orochimaru stands, but Shiromaru leaps onto his lap, leaving him stuck. Echiko giggles and pets him affectionately on her way through the hallway. "Mitsuko-obasan, Oro made lunch. It's super yummy!" She knocks but there is no reply. She hasn't been out in days, and the last time she spoke to either of them was this time yesterday. Enough was enough. "Mitsuko-obasan, I'll come in there!" She warns.

After another minute, she pushes open the door.

She vomits; her nose couldn't take such a vile scent. "O-Obasan…"

She hangs by a makeshift silken rope, fingers purple and blue. Echiko trembles and muffles her shriek. Only Shiromaru hears, but she growls so only he can hear, telling him to stay. She refuses to take in more of the body, refuses to grant the note on the bedside table the time of day. Instead, she dashes to her room, raids the secret stash under her futon and skips out holding it triumphantly.

"Mitsuko-obasan said she'll eat it later, but she gave us money for ice cream!"

And Tsunade rejoices, while Orochimaru sighs and throws their plates in the sink. Shiromaru finds his place atop Echiko's head, nuzzling her lightly. He smells it too, now the door has been opened, and recognises it from his time in the kennels; his younger sister was the runt of the litter and did not make it through their first week, despite the Inuzuka's best efforts.

Echiko finds an Uchiha near the store (she'd been informed by her Mama that they were to be trusted, as they were the Police here), and tugs his arm. Uchiha Nobutada is at first confused by the Inuzuka girl tugging on his arm—he still doesn't quite understand his job since obviously he was much better off actually helping the war effort—but as her lip trembles, he pushes his soreness aside and kneels down to her level.

"M-My Obasan, she, she," she hiccups, but Nobutada sees the way she composes herself when her gaze flickers back to two other children (one being Senju Tsunade no less). "My Obasan tried to fly, I think, and she tripped, so she got her head stuck in a, like a, hole in her rope."

Nobutada's gentle expression freezes and he grips her shoulders as he forces a shaky smile. After a few minutes, he manages to compose himself much like her. "I see. It's going to be okay, kid. How about you show me where you live, and that way I can see if I can help your Obasan?" She shakes her head.

"Can't let Oro see her," she whispers, rubbing her eyes. "His Kaasan." She hands him the dog atop her head, who whimpers in his arms. "Shiromaru show you."

The Uchiha later wonders where a five year old gained the emotional maturity to deal with this so calmly (he's seventeen and can't prevent vomiting when he enters the room even knowing what lie inside).

"Do you have somewhere to go while I help out your Obasan?"

She nods and says he'll be able to find her because Shiromaru is with him and then leaves with a quiet 'thank you.' Nobutada notes her tacked on grin as she tackles her male companion from behind, and sighs.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Orochimaru is quiet after the funeral. Tsunade clings to him and crushes him in an embrace that would've felled a lesser man. Echiko gives him space until they return to the apartment to collect their things.

Her Mum and Mama had just returned home the day before to be greeted with an emotionally scarred daughter and a new son. Her Mama wraps him in her arms and presses kiss after to kiss to his forehead. Hasami watches Echiko, frightened by the glazed look in her eyes. Because like Mitsuko was for Echiko, Yuri is Orochimaru's godmother and doesn't hesitate in taking him into her home. Her Mum cries, once when she first sees Shiromaru, and twice as she enters her bedroom.

They've a new war to fight already.

Echiko and Orochimaru are packing their room up; a new home in an attempt for a new life.

"Oro."

He doesn't say anything to her still, but she wraps her arms around him.

"You saw," he then rasps.

And how a boy his age can connect the dots together like this, she doesn't know and hugs tighter.

"I'm sorry."

And somehow, then and there, she's enough.

* * *

 **Trigger: Explicit suicide.**

 **Hope yall are okay with this style so far. This story is more of a collection of moments than a flowing ongoing plot most of the time. Please let know what you think. :)**


	5. Cub

Tsunade doesn't attend the Academy. She receives private tuition, being the Senju princess. Tobirama has followed his brother in death, and she is deemed too important to risk, being the heiress apparent of her clan. Echiko doesn't care for Tobirama, and like Orochimaru, feigns regret for their friend.

Her Mama is sobbing for days however.

The students are greeted by the new Hokage, Hiruzen in their opening ceremony. He speaks of the 'Will of Fire' and how it will be passed down to each and every one of them. He smells powerful, and though she heeds his words, also spares a minute to scope out other students, conferring with Shiromaru on each of her observations. A few Inuzuka relatives, (who give her wide grins and thumbs up) a couple Hyuuga and Uchiha, alongside the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka. She realises that aside from Orochimaru, Jiraiya and another silver haired boy, everyone in her graduating class is from one clan or another. She frowns, wondering on the social implications of this overwhelming majority.

Orochimaru sighs, recognising the concentrated expression written across her features, and tugs her along to their classroom. Their teacher, a gruff, middle aged shinobi who gives off the vibe of someone who probably should never teach children, directs them to a series of tables set in rows. Echiko and Orochimaru move next to one another instinctually, though much to the latter's horror, Jiraiya places himself on his other side.

"Why're you here?" He sputters, arms folded and generally displeased.

"You're smart and I wanna pass, obviously," Jiraiya drawls, rolling his eyes.

The silver haired civilian Echiko noted before shuffles between nearly filled tables and friendship cliques, a shaky smile plastered on his face. Echiko scowls at the way the clan children purposely ignore him (well, the Inuzuka don't intentionally and if they did, she'd kick their asses, but few outsiders can wrangle with them). She remembers the feeling of isolation, of loneliness from her past life. It is horrible, especially for a boy so young. Orochimaru's eyes pin her with a _"don't you dare."_

"Hey, over here!" Echiko waves to him, and his smile becomes more solid as he places his things next to her. "I'm Inuzuka Echiko—betcha already knew half of that though." Her tattoos and the sleeping Shiromaru are a pretty surefire indicator. She squeezes Orochimaru's wrist, and he eyes the newcomer warily. She tightens her grip when he attempts to turn his head away.

"Orochimaru," he grits out. "Nice to meet yo—"

"And I am the Gallant Jiraiya!"

Echiko pushes him back to his seat gently, since Orochimaru does not appreciate the other boy looming over him. "Yeah, him. And this cute guy," she gestures to her ninken, "is Shiromaru." She grins widely, attempting to prevent an air of exclusion surrounding the three of them. "And you?"

He scratches his cheeks sheepishly.

"Hatake Sakumo. Nice to meet you, Inuzuka-san, Orochimaru-san, Jiraiya-san."

It's such a mouthful to her English wired brain she immediately decides either Orochimaru is cutting his name in half or they're kicking Jiraiya from the table.

* * *

"How's school, pup?" Her Mum asks as they seat themselves around the dinner table.

It has been a while since all four could gather for dinner and Echiko revels in it, lapping up the attention from her parents readily. She's let her maturity slip backwards since they returned, partially because life is less stressful that way but mostly because she can't bear the thought of them realising they've never really had a 'baby girl' so to speak.

Orochimaru sits quietly, though a small smile graces his lips.

"It's good," she replies, scarfing down her plate and throwing her scraps to Shiromaru. Hasami doesn't comment, and only scratches the ninken behind the ears. Echiko sometimes contemplates how much more her Mum loves her dog more than her, but drops it; it's too depressing to think about. "Jiraiya-kun keeps tryna copy my homework, but Shiromaru always bites him when he does," she adds cheekily. "Oro always lets him copy _his_ though."

"That's because I don't have a bodyguard," he mumbles sullenly. "And you let _Hatake-kun_ copy _yours_ ," he snips softly.

"That's 'cause Sakumo-kun tries. He just don't have anyone to help him." They frown at one another until her Mama laughs and presses kisses to their foreheads.

"Well from what I've heard from Isabi-sensei, you're both doing very well."

She doesn't tell them he asks her to consider an early graduation—she selfishly needs her daughter and even Orochimaru. The war took too many from her, a time of peace shan't take any.

"Thank you, Inuzuka-san." Orochimaru blushes and Echiko smiles fondly; her parents are possibly the only people he respects so thoroughly and his affection for them is obvious. "I will endeavour to continue to improve."

"Just don't exhaust yourself, kid."

* * *

Spars in the Academy are dreaded by some students—namely the Nara for the effort they require—but Echiko always feels an adrenaline rush whenever she enters the ring. At first Shiromaru is forbidden from aiding her (not that it would help since they'd yet to master any Inuzuka jutsu) and she is forced to use the Academy's style.

"Inuzuka Echiko versus Hyuuga Tetsuya."

Which is always a joy when battling the Hyuuga.

She doesn't take her starting position whenever she faces a Hyuuga. He snarls. Isabi-sensei lets the corners of his mouth twitch; though one of the four noble clans, the Hyuuga aren't particularly the favourites of civilian born shinobi.

"C'mon Echiko-chan, wreck him!" Jiraiya is one of the few cheering either way, alongside the Inuzuka, of course, who always defend the pack.

"Thanks." She shrugs and turns to Orochimaru, whom she shares a wordless conversation with. "You're right," she sighs.

"If you're quite finished," Isabi-sensei coughs. "You know the rules. No weapons, no jutsu, _and no Jyuuken_." He affixes a stern glare in the Hyuuga's direction. "Alright, begin!"

Tetsuya leaps forward first, palms raised. Echiko weaves under them, spinning to be back to back with him. He turns to grab her arms but she retracts them and steps away, just out of reach.

"Get back here." He doesn't growl (much too undignified for a Hyuuga) but his voice is low and impatient, ready to abandon all training and pounce. He strikes again but Echiko plants her hands on his shoulders and boosts herself up and away.

And just out of reach once more.

"Inuzuka, we don't have all day," Isabi-sensei grunts, pretending the red faced Hyuuga isn't piquing his amusement one bit.

Echiko knows she is the superior in agility, but direct hand to hand combat worries her. She's seen Tetsuya fight previously though. Her sensei's intervention gives him the time to calm himself and she frowns. All that hard work down the proverbial drain. The Inuzuka shoots Isabi-sensei an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

Tetsuya chooses this moment to strike, and she feels him graze her stomach as she drops on all fours to dodge. For most, this position is disadvantageous, but the Inuzuka train their pups to run alongside ninken from a young age. She blocks his attacks, exploiting his hesitance in getting close to her teeth and snaps haphazardly as she returns to her position. From there it is a fair fight, and they exchange blows for almost an eternity, though the wry smile Echiko keeps infuriates Tetsuya to no end. Isabi-sensei senses Tetsuya's chakra rushing to his forehead and raises his hand to call the fight.

A pulse and his fingertips have already dug into Echiko's abdomen.

She doesn't understand what is happening; despite education on the Hyuuga possessing the Byakugan, no one has ever told her just what it _does_. Orochimaru knows though ( _he always knows_ ) and steadies her as she collapses. "Unblock her pathways," he hisses to the stunned boy. "Go on! Fix her!"

Isabi-sensei has already created a clone to fetch a medic more suitable for the task than a snivelling six year old. "C'mon, give her some space." He pushes the growing circle of children away from her and takes her into his arms.

Echiko retains consciousness, which Isabi-sensei finds remarkable for it being her first time hit by the Jyuuken, beginner or not. She does not speak, but stares up in wide eyed horror. He doesn't deny Shiromaru from leaping onto her shoulders, feeling it less than beneficial to separate an Inuzuka from their partner. But he does reject the multiple children who attempt to follow him, barking for them to stay.

They do, albeit reluctantly.

She is taken to the med bay, where the school's medic nin quickly settles her down in bed and coats her hands in chakra. Echiko writhes for a moment, but is temporarily lulled to sleep by a genjutsu, though even that she attempts to resist.

"Her chakra has pooled at the blocked site; the boy accidentally nicked the side of her core," she says carefully.

"And this means?"

"It means I will be taking her to Hyuuga-sama and you will be informing her parents."

Her eyes are still open wide in her sleep, frozen.

* * *

Isabi-sensei returns to complete chaos. The Hyuuga are encircled by the Inuzuka and their ninken, and are being pushed in together. The Main Family members in turn are surrounded by the Branch in a ring of protection, which Isabi-sensei curls his lip at in distaste. In this era clan hierarchy is outdated and unnecessary. Though equal in number, without space for footing, the Inuzuka could overwhelm them easily.

Sakumo attempts to keep the peace, the only barrier left between the two clans. The Inuzuka do not hurt him, recognising him as a friend of their pack but do bark and snap at him to move. Jiraiya and Orochimaru sit to the side, the former upset but confused. The raven haired boy's eyes are closed in contemplation, and so calm he is that Isabi-sensei considers the possibility he orchestrated the conflict.

It almost impresses him.

"Alright brats, sparring's over! Back in the classroom."

But he also has a growing migraine.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiroshi feels the agitated presence of Fumiko before she even sets foot in his manor. He sighs and opens his eyes to see her almost breaking his door off its hinges in her hurry to enter.

"I'm sure it can't be that urgent," he says, before looking down to her arms.

"One of your spawn does; one of you fixes," she barks, much like the small canine trailing her. "Hyuuga Tetsuya used Jyuuken in a spar unprovoked. This is the result."

Hyuuga Hiroshi groans when he sees her tattoos. The Inuzuka will have his head for this.

She still hasn't shut her eyes.

* * *

The incident leaves Echiko wheelchair bound for months and unable to graduate with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Hiroshi is right; Hasami and Tsubasa march to the Hyuuga Estate, demanding a public apology and consequences. Hiroshi's father, Himitsu, acquiesces, knowing there is no way to twist this.

Hiruzen sighs and slams his head against his desk. He should not be surprised it is the Inuzuka and Hyuuga sparking the first Internal Affairs incident.

Orochimaru makes time for her still, and offers to escort her to school each morning, despite being late for team meetings each time. Echiko is silent and he realises how often her voice had cut through his darker thoughts over the last few years. They see Tetsuya at the gates one day, and Orochimaru hisses.

"I can kill him for you, if you'd like," he offers, gripping her wrist tightly. It would be so easy too. The boy is so cocky, he would never consider a peasant civilian a threat.

Orochimaru has never hated before, but as he watches Tetsuya laugh and play while Echiko struggles to walk for two months he feels perfectly at peace imagining his corpse. But then she whips around to face him, eyes wide and afraid, and he considers himself a monster. Yet her first words in two months are,

"You're better than that, Oro."

He attends his training with a bitter taste in his mouth, only half answering Tsunade's nagging and Hiruzen's scolding.

* * *

Sakumo takes his seat beside Echiko warily. She's different today, more towards her old self.

"Morning Sakumo-kun," she greets quietly, granting him a small smile. "How're you?"

He's too nervous to ask how she is, and blabbers on about everything else he can think of. She listens, and he thinks (or rather, hopes) she appreciates the sense of normalcy he brings. She lets him copy her math homework, and gently chides him for not asking for help. He frowns, because she's so smart but so _dumb_.

Now out of Orochimaru's shadow, she proves herself to be a prodigy in her own right. Though her constitution is now fragile, she slowly reaches her previous speed and agility, and surpasses it. The Jyuuken is still banned, but other clan's techniques are beginning to be allowed in spars. She remains in the top ten among her cohort for taijutsu, though this is with her ninken's help. Only the Uchiha best her in genjutsu, and she is in a three-way deadlock with Yamanaka Rikku and Sakumo in ninjutsu. Though, this isn't what labels her a prodigy.

She possesses the intellect of a Nara, but it is amplified by a work ethic never seen in the Inuzuka. Echiko finishes her tests with ease, and is consistently asking Isabi-sensei for more advanced material. Her mathematical and scientific ability are second to none in the Academy, even in areas a child should have no inkling of. And this, coupled with her sense for diplomacy (which no child has this young, not even the prodigies), is what frightens some.

Sakumo is frightened, but only for her.

She doesn't joke, or giggle, or scold like before. She advises, suggests and warns. The Hatake boy forces her to participate in lunchtime games of tag, since he can't possibly win against the Inuzuka by himself.

"Thank you," she tells him once after they finish a fierce game of tug of war.

"For what?"

She shrugs. "Everything, I guess."

Sakumo is by no means stupid; he is first in taijutsu, second in theory and his only failing appears to lie in genjutsu (though Isabi-sensei tells him not to worry—so long as he can dispel them and perform the Henge, he'll do more than most shinobi can).

Yet Echiko has gradually become a bigger puzzle than any homework assignment.

* * *

"Sakumo-kun, it's wonderful to have you over," Yuri pats his head as he shuffles through the door, and he bows.

"Thank you for having me, Akechi-san." He enunciates her name carefully, ears still burning red from getting it wrong on their first meeting.

Echiko shyly embraces her as she walks through the door, head buried in her vest. "Hi Kaachan," she mumbles. "Is Okaa home yet?" She asks and Sakumo spots a small glint in her eyes.

"No dear." She pouts, and the boy is amazed by the sheer emotion written across her face. "Come now, you know she's going to bring you and Orochimaru-kun something back. And don't you have homework to do?" The blonde woman turns to Sakumo. "Sakumo-kun, are you staying for dinner?"

The boy looks to Echiko first; he knows Yuri and Hasami are always happy to have him, but his friend is unpredictable. She smiles, and his shoulders relax. "If you would have me, Akechi-san."

They enter Echiko (and Orochimaru's) room, and spread their books across the floor. Isabi-sensei gives them extra-credit tasks often. Not that Sakumo particularly asks for them himself, but because he shadows Echiko, his teacher simply assumes he shares her dedication.

Or, as Sakumo (and most of the class) like to call it, insanity.

"I'm graduating this year, Sakumo-kun." Her voice cuts through the silence. He snaps up from his project, peering at her queerly. "I want you to, too." There'd be no guarantee they would be on the same team, but Sakumo already knows Echiko has been classed as a concern by the Hokage. To thrust her into an unfamiliar environment with no support would be disastrous for her mental health—the Hokage can't ignore it because if she deteriorates, mentally or physically, then it will cause another struggle between the Hyuuga and Inuzuka.

And this one might not end so peacefully.

So, he promises her, "I'll be there."

They're being called for dinner when Echiko bounds ahead and swings open the front door, causing Orochimaru to stumble forward into her half knock. Jiraiya and Tsunade stagger backwards in an effort to not tumble into their teammate, stepping on Hiruzen's feet in the process, who grunts his displeasure. Yuri hears the commotion and walks out, drying her hands on her apron. When she sees who her guests are, she gasps and pulls Echiko back firmly.

"Hokage-sama! An honour," she bows and Echiko does the same. Sakumo watches from around the corner, now feeling out of place and mildly uncomfortable.

Hiruzen chuckles though, and he scratches his cheek. "Ah Yuri-senpai, don't be like that. It is an honour to have your cooking, more like."

He ushers his students inside, and hides a snicker when Yuri wraps her arms around Orochimaru to welcome him home, much to the boy's embarrassment. The boy untangles himself carefully and takes his place by Echiko's side, though she's currently tangled up in Tsunade herself. Sakumo takes the chance to sidle into the room and shyly gazes up at the Sandaime. Jiraiya sees him and instantly launches into a tirade of his exploits that day, seeing as Sakumo is the only one who tends to have patience for him. Orochimaru is undoubtedly his closest friend, but his patience runs thin very quickly. Tsunade throttles him should he say a word out of line and Jiraiya once confides in Sakumo that Echiko's apathy to whatever he's saying is worse than the Senju Princess' blows.

Yuri sits them down at the table, and Echiko catches his eye before pulling him to sit on her other side. "Save you the trouble," she mutters, glancing at Jiraiya.

Her mother dashes back to the kitchen for tea, though refuses Echiko's help, "Go talk with your friends," she insists.

So, Sakumo and Echiko sit in front of the Hokage, both sipping tea nonchalantly. She and Orochimaru appear to be having one of their silent conversations, and she snorts. Hiruzen takes this as an option to advance.

"What's funny, Echiko-chan?" He asks good-naturedly. She fixates her gaze on the man for a long moment, and then shrugs. He frowns, clearly unsatisfied. "I've heard a lot about you from my students," he grins and Sakumo recognises it as Isabi's smile when he gives out pop quizzes, "especially Orochimaru-kun." The pale faced boy seems to take mild offence, but Echiko smiles pleasantly, petting Shiromaru absentmindedly.

"He _is_ my," she pauses, and tilts her head, as if unsure what to call her friend, "roommate," as if it explains everything. Orochimaru nods sagely while simultaneously pinning Jiraiya with a glare. "I'm sure you've heard of me before them though." The statement would have been arrogant if it wasn't so completely true.

Hiruzen affirms reluctantly, and perhaps guiltily. "Yes, that is true." He leans forward and looks at her earnestly. "If there's anything I help with, please ask."

All children stop and share knowing glances. None are surprised when she does accept the offer.

"I would like to graduate this year Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen lips quirk, but his easy reply came regardless, "I see no reason why not, so long as you can pass the test."

She nods solemnly, and falls silent as Yuri sashays in from the kitchen. Tsunade takes the chance to take control of the conversation and begins to rattle on about how Mito has been teaching her the basics of medical ninjutsu and how she uses it for the 'useless' task of fixing her teammate's stupid mistakes. Sakumo notices her pointed glare towards her sensei. Echiko smiles, and laughs at the right moments for her. Shiromaru spends his time harassing Jiraiya, though the latter has taken too much of a shine to the pup to be particularly annoyed. His fingers are gnawed rather willingly, in fact.

Hasami arrives as they're packing up and Echiko's eyes light up before she even sets foot in the door.

"I think she can smell her as soon as she enters the village," Yuri teases as she kisses her wife's cheek.

Hasami greets the Hokage politely, but drops pretences quickly. "Nice to hear Orochi-kun's doing well. Kid's talented, but I'm telling you now Hiruzen-sama," appealing to his respect as a man, but not a Hokage, "if you start giving them C and B rank missions before they're of standard age, I'll put you through the wringer." She growls, half playful.

Echiko hugs Tsunade and Jiraiya before they leave, and bows to the Sandaime.

"Don't worry about graduating, Echiko-chan. It'll happen in due time," he tells her gently. "In fact, I think I have a sensei in mind for you."

Her eyes _glitter._

Sakumo realises he should probably be leaving too. The orphanage is going to be mad enough as it is. Hasami offers to escort him back but he refuses.

"Can't be a ninja if I can't walk home," he proclaims proudly, hand thumping his chest.

Echiko grins wryly. He expects a dry joke at his expense, but she just wishes him a good night. "You better finish your homework," she then tells him severely. "No excuses this time." He nods sheepishly and Hasami is lost to raucous laughter.

"Holy shit, Yuri, she's actually you." Yuri shoves her wife lightly, attempting to scold her for her foul language. Her heart isn't in it though, and instead all she radiates is the relief that her partner is home safe and sound. "Be safe Sakumo-kun. Tell your Matron if she wants to be a hardass she can talk to me, right?" Yuri sighs, but says nothing and gently smiles at him.

"And make sure to put those leftovers somewhere cool, okay?"

"Yes, Oba—" Sakumo stops himself, flushing crimson. "Yes, Inuzuka-sa—Akechi-san."

Echiko and Orochimaru snicker, and it only makes it worse. Sakumo feels reassured by the grin the latter sends him—he's never sure where he stands with Orochimaru, but he supposes the boy's just stand offish.

.

..

…

Echiko and Sakumo graduate later that year; seven and eight respectively.


End file.
